


My Dark Angel

by Kanako_Hime



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  My Dark Angel

**Author:**  Kanako Hime

**Pairing(s):**  Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:**  15/07/14

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:**  I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:**  Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:**  This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings:** Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

Faye barged into the sun-lit lobby of the boarding house ten minutes later than she should have. The house mother - a tall, thin woman with a severe face and a clipboard clamped under her arm - was already giving orders, which meant she was already behind.

Fantastic.

"So remember, it's meds, reds and beds," she said clearly at three other teenagers who stood with their backs to Faye. "Remember the basics, and we'll all get along fine."

Faye hurried to slip in behind the group. She was still trying to figure out whether she'd filled out the giant stack of paperwork correctly, whether there was anyone to help her around the building, whether her parents got rid of her beloved green Beetle the minute they arrived home from dropping her to the airport. They'd been threatening to sell the car all summer, and now they had a reason even Faye couldn't argue with: she couldn't ship a car over to her new school in Japan.

She was still getting used to the idea.

"Could you, um, you repeat that please?" she asked in cautious Japanese.

"Late on your first day, I see," the woman tutted, then continued, enunciating slowly: "Meds, as in medication. If you're one of the students with asthma, epilepsy etc., this is where you go to get your dosage."

"Alright." Faye felt her stomach heave. "Meds."

She'd been off meds for years now. After the accident last summer, Dr. Browne, her specialist in Dublin - and the reason she's jumped at the chance to finish her education all the way in Japan - had wanted to consider medicating her again. Though she'd finally convinced him of her semi-stability, it had taken an extra month of analysis on her part just to stay off those bloody awful anti-psychotics.

Which was why she was enrolling in her year at Azumano High a full month after the Japanese academic year had begun. Being a new student was bad enough, and Faye had been really nervous about having to jump into classes where everyone else was already settled. But from the looks of this tour, she wasn't the only new kid arriving today.

She peeked at the three other students standing in a half circle around her. At her last school, St. Angela's, the tour on the first day was where she'd met her best friend, Rowan. In a campus where all the other students had practically been weaned together, it would have been enough that Faye and Rowan were the only out-of-county kids. But it didn't take long for the two girls to realize they also had the exact same obsession with the exact same movies - especially where Disney was concerned. After their discovery in first year while watching the entire series of  _Gargoyles_ , Rowan and Faye hadn't left each other's sides. Until...until they'd had to.

At Faye's sides today were three girls. The first seemed easy enough to figure out, commercial pretty, with manicured nails that matched her bright pink hair.

"I'm Sakura," she drawled, flashing Faye a big smile that disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced, before Faye could even offer her own name. The girl's waning interest reminded her of an Asian version of the girls at St. Angela's. She couldn't decide whether this was comforting or not.

To her right was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. But the way she wouldn't even meet Faye's eyes, just kept stabbing at her mobile phone with her thumb, gave her the impression that she was not really that bothered.

The girl to her left, on the other hand, was tall and thin, with pale-brown hair, and large, deep-set grey eyes. Her lips were thin and her skin pale. At the back of her neck, a black tattoo in the shape of a cloud seemed almost to glow on her ivory skin, rising up from the edge of her grey kimono dress.

Unlike the other two, when this girl turned to meet her gaze, she held it and didn't let go. Her mouth was set in a straight line, her eyes were cold and glittering. She gazed at Faye, standing as still as a sculpture, which made Faye feel rooted to her spot, too. She sucked in a breath. Those eyes were intense, and a little bit disarming.

With some loud throat-clearing noises, the attendant interrupted the girl's trance-like stare. Faye blushed and pretended to be very busy fiddling with her nails.

"Those of you who've learned the rules are free to go after you've dropped your hazards. And when I say free, Akria-" she clamped a hand down on the freckled girl's shoulder, making her jump. "-I mean garden-bound to meet your guides. You-" she pointed at Faye. "-stay with me."

The four of them shuffled toward the box and Faye watched, baffled, as the other students began to empty their pockets. Sakura pulled out a three-inch Army knife. The grey-eyed girl reluctantly dumped a box cutter. Even Akira let loose several books of matches and a small container of lighter fluid. Faye felt almost stupid that she wasn't concealing a hazard of her own - but when she saw the other kids reach into their pockets and chuck their mobiles into the box, she froze. Leaning forward to read the  _Prohibited Materials_  sign a little more closely, she saw that mobiles, pagers, and all two-way radio devices were strictly forbidden. It was bad enough that she couldn't have her car! Faye clamped a sweaty hand around the mobile phone in her pocket, her only connection to home. When the attendant saw the look on her face, Faye received a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Besides, you get one phone call once a week."

One phone call ...once a week? But...

She looked down at her phone one last time and saw that she'd received two new text messages. It didn't seem possible that these would be her two last text messages. The first one was from Rowan.

_Call ASAP! Will be by the phone 24/7 so be ready to spill. And don't forget - You'll survive! BTW, for what it's worth, I think everyone's forgotten about ..._

In typical Rowan fashion, she'd gone on so long that Faye's crappy phone cut the message off a few lines in. In a way, Faye was almost relieved. She didn't want to read about how everyone from her old school had already forgotten what had happened to her. She sighed and scrolled down to her second message. It was from her mum, who'd only just gotten the hang of texting, and who surely hadn't known about this one-call-once-a-week thing or she would never have agreed to this. Right?

_Darling, we are always thinking of you. Be good. We'll talk when we can._

With a sigh, Faye realized her parents must have known. How else to explain their pinched faces when she'd waved goodbye at the terminal gates yesterday morning, rucksack in hand? Now she understood: they were already mourning the loss of contact with their daughter.

"We're still waiting on one person," the attendant sang. "I wonder who it is?"

Faye's attention snapped back to the Hazard Box, which was now brimming with junk she didn't even recognize. She could feel the tall girl's grey eyes staring at her. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring. Her turn. She closed her eyes and slowly opened her fingers, letting her phone slip from her grasp and land with a sad thunk on top of the heap. The first two girls headed for the door without so much as a look in Faye's direction, but the third turned to the attendant.

"I can fill her in," she said, nodding at Faye. "Us newbies have to stick together."

"No thank you," the attendant replied automatically, as if she'd been expecting this dialogue. "You're a new boarder here - you couldn't possibly know your way around after an hour."

The girl stood motionless, expressionless, as the attendant tugged Faye - who'd shrugged at the other girl helplessly - toward the end of a cream-coloured hall.

"Moving on," she said, as if nothing had just happened. "Beds." The attendant looked down at a chart, flipping through Faye's file. "You're in the  _Airi_  room, aka, the Jasmine room. Put your bags in my office for now. You can unpack this afternoon."

Faye dragged her cases and her deep blue rucksack toward three other nondescript black trunks. Then she reached reflexively for her phone, where she usually typed in things she needed to remember. But as her hand searched her pocket, she sighed, pulled out a pen, and scribbled the number on her hand instead.

"And what about, what did you say...reds?" she asked, more than ready to be released from the tour.

"Reds," the house mother said, pointing toward a small wired device hanging from the ceiling: a tiny lens with a flashing red light. Faye hadn't seen it before.

"Cameras?"

"Very good," the house mother said, voice dripping sarcasm. "So don't cause trouble - that is, if you can help yourself."

Every time someone talked to Faye like she was a total psychopath, she came that much closer to believing it was true.

All summer, the memories had haunted her, in her dreams and in the rare moments her parents left her alone. Something had happened in that cabin, and everyone (including Faye) was dying to know exactly what. The police, the judge, the social worker had all tried to pry the truth out of her, but she was as clueless about it all as they were. She and David had been joking around the whole evening, chasing each other down to the row of cabins on the lake, away from the rest of the party. She'd tried to explain that it had been one of the best nights of her life, until it turned into the worst.

She'd spent so much time replaying that night in her head, hearing David's laugh, feeling his hands close around her waist, and trying to reconcile her gut instinct that she really was innocent. But now, every rule and regulation here seemed to work against that notion, seemed to suggest that she was, in fact dangerous and needed to be controlled.

Faye felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, orientation's over," the woman said. "You're on your own now. Here's a map if you need to find anything else." She gave Faye a photocopy of a hand-drawn map, then glanced at her watch.

"You've got an hour before dinner, but my opera comes on in five, so-" she waved her hand at Faye "-make yourself scarce. And don't forget," she said, pointing up at the cameras one last time. "The reds are watching you."

Before Faye could reply, a girl appeared in front of her, wagging her long fingers in Faye's face.

"Get out of here, Kalinda, before I have you lobotomised," the house mother said, though it was clear from her first brief but genuine smile that she had some affection for the girl. It was also clear that Kalinda did not reciprocate the love. She mimed a jerking-off motion at said woman, then stared at Faye, her eyes bright and mischievous.

"And just for that," the house mother said, jotting a furious note in her book, "you've earned yourself the task of showing  _this_  little ray of sunshine around today."

She pointed at Faye, who looked anything but sunny in her black jeans, black boots, and black jumper. Kalinda sized her up, tapping one finger against her tanned cheek.

"Perfect," she said, stepping forward to loop her arm through Faye's. "I was just thinking I could really use a new slave."

Faye blinked, hoping she hadn't heard what she'd thought she had, when the door to the lobby swung open and in walked the tall girl with grey eyes. She shook her head and said to Faye, "If you're packing any other hazards" - she raised an eyebrow and dumped a handful of something in the box - "save yourself the trouble. They  _will_  do a strip-search if they have to"

Behind Faye, Kalinda laughed under her breath. The girl's head shot up, and when her eyes landed on Kalinda, she opened her mouth, then closed it, like she was unsure how to proceed.

"Kalinda," she said evenly.

"Haya," Kalinda returned.

"You know her?" Faye asked curiously.

"Don't remind me," Kalinda said, dragging Faye down the corridor and up the stairs.

* * *

"Wake up Daisuke! You've got school, remember?" a feminine voice called up the stairs. A red-haired boy groaned half-heartedly and turned over.

"Dai, up!" the woman called again. The boy called Daisuke merely groaned again. His mother sure was persistent. He cuddled up to a big, warm shape in the bed, most likely his mother. She often did that, called him and then got in and hugged him until he got up of his own free will. Her hugs were  **scary**.

"Thanks for the hug; I didn't know you felt that way," a rich voice said cockily. Daisuke's eyes snapped open. Staring back at him were a pair of sharp, amethyst eyes.

" **AHHHHHH**!" he yelled as he leapt about three feet in the air and fell on the floor. "Ouch..." he groaned, rubbing his back.

"Should've got up when Emiko called you," the purple-haired man lounging on his bed drawled.

"You didn't have to do that Dark!" Daisuke complained, standing up slowly, "How did last night go?"

The man named Dark shrugged, leaning back against the pillow with his hand behind his head.

"Easy enough. Hiwatari played around a bit, as usual, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"And the Swan Vase?"

"Sealed and stored."

"That's good," Daisuke sighed, before starting to change into his uniform.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Talk to Risa later, would you?"

Daisuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"She was following you again?"

"Yep."

"I'll try, but she doesn't listen to me any more. I'll ask Hiwatari; she kind of listens to him," he answered as he moved towards the door. "I can't promise anything."

"Fine. One last thing; something weird is in town."

"Huh?" Daisuke paused; one hand resting on the door frame.

"A powerful force has settled here. It seems peaceful, but just be on your guard," he warned.

"Wow; Phantom Thief Dark, the King of Carelessness is giving  _me_  advise on how to stay safe?" Daisuke teased. Dark frowned.

"Shut it! Just go to school, I want to sleep!" he growled as he dived under the covers.

"Fine. Have a nice rest."

Dark stayed hunched under the covers as the sounds of Daisuke heading downstairs and out the front door drifted into his makeshift cave. Violet eyes opened, and his brow pinched slightly.

_I mean it Daisuke; be careful._

* * *

_Diary Entry 1._

_Dr. Browne gave me this journal and said I should write my feelings down. But she's given that speech a thousand times to a thousand other crazies. I don't want to write, but my new social worker will check, and if I write depressing poems and drafts of a suicide note, I'll be back on those god-awful psychotics. Then again, if I'm a ball of mother-fucking-sunshine, I'll have to go to counselling AND take the meds. So I guess the best thing is to just write as I think. Then this notebook might help me._

_Good fucking luck._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**  My Dark Angel

 **Author:**  Princess Kanako

 **Pairing(s):**  Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

 **Date Submitted:**  15/07/14

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

 **Claimer:**  I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

 **Genre:**  Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

 **Summary:**  This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

 **Warnings:** Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

"MORNING NEWBIE!"

Faye yelped at the loud noise, sitting up in bed hurriedly and hitting her head off the ceiling with a 'thump'. Clutching her sore head, she fell back onto the pillow cursing fluently. Her eyelids drifted open and, almost immediately, she scrunched up her face in surprise. A curvy Indian girl with a pouty mouth and raised eyebrows was watching her with mild interest. Her hair fell neatly to her hips, while her dark eyes watched in amusement. She wore yoga pants and a stretched camouflage tank top.

"Good," she said in a cheerful voice. "You're awake."

"Who are you?" Faye asked, annoyed. The other girl mimed heartbreak.

"That hurts," she said tragically. "No, really. How cold can you be, babe?"

"It's early, I've only just woken up, and I'm seriously confused; be thankful I haven't thrown something pointy at you," Faye growled.

"Ooh, I see. Not a morning person. I'm Kalinda Verma. We met yesterday."

Faye sat up in bed (carefully this time) and looked around. The room was a little cramped, but it was nice, with light-coloured hardwood doors; two small desks; and built-in bookshelves that doubled as a ladder to what she now realized was the top bunk. She could see a bathroom through a sliding door. And an ocean view out the window. Not bad for a girl who had spent the past month gazing out at shitting cows. She took a glance at the décor instead. She'd never really decorated herself, maybe stuck up an odd poster, but that was it. Her room at St. Angela's had been pecan-panelled and bare. Sterile sophistication, Rowan remarked once.

This room, on the other hand...there was something about it that was..soothing. Varieties of potted plants she'd never seen before sat by the window; prayer tags in several different languages were strung across the ceiling in multicoloured thread. A patchwork quilt in vibrant colours was sliding of the top bunk across the room, half obstructing Faye's view of an astrology calendar taped over the mirror.

"Earth to newbie!" Kalinda called, laughing at Faye's disgusted face. "Come on, we need to eat breakfast and head to school. Can't be late on your first day."

"But it's five thirty in the morning!"

"You need time to eat breakfast too, newbie."

Faye nodded and slithered out of her bunk, landed on her bum on the cream carpet. She huffed, sat up and ran a hand through her hair as Kalinda popped off her own bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Faye had a sudden flashback to St. Angela's, where Rowan had taken her under her wing when they'd first met. Her new room mate's exterior was a lot like Rowan's, and she remembered a similar how-will-I-ever-make-friends feeling her first day at St. Angela's. But though Rowan had seemed quirky and even a little loud, she'd been shy and studious from the start. Her new room mate, on the other hand, seemed like she was in the mad-house with her. After digging through her toiletries bag to find her toothbrush, Faye followed her in and gestured sheepishly at the toothpaste.

"I forgot to pack mine."

"No problem," Kalinda replied easily, picking up the tube and handed it to her. They brushed in silence for about ten seconds until she couldn't control her curiosity any longer. She spat out a mouthful of froth.

"Kalinda?"

With her head in the middle of the porcelain sink, Kalinda spat and said, "Just Kali. Or Linda if I don't pay attention. What's the problem?"

Instead of asking one of the questions that had been running through her head a minute before, she asked, "How long have you been here?"

She stared at Kali's calm face in the mirror, as she stuck some large golden hoops into her earlobes.

"Intrusive," Kali replied cheerfully. "But since you ask, about five years or so." She left the bathroom and slipped on a pair of orange flip-flops. "It's breakfast time. You coming?"

Faye scurried into the bedroom. "What do I wear? Is there a uniform for the school?" She was still in her pjs, for crying out loud. Kali shrugged.

"Nah, they got rid of it a couple of years ago - it looked friggin' retarded. Just pick anything."

Faye jumped into a pair of black cargo pants and a black wraparound sweater. She would have liked to spend a few more minutes getting ready, but she just grabbed her backpack and followed Kali out the door.

The hallway was different in the daylight. Everywhere she looked were bright, oversized windows with ocean views, or built-in bookshelves crammed full of thick, colourful hard-cover books. The doors, the walls, the ceilings and steep, pencil-straight staircases were all made from the same maple wood used to build the furniture inside their room. Two flights of stairs later, Faye and Kali stepped through a set of intricately-painted screen doors and into the daylight. The sun was bright, but the air was cool enough to wear something other then a light shirt. It smelled like the ocean, but not really like home. Less salty than the wild Irish sea.

"Breakfast is in the mess hall. The garden is for relaxing." Kali gestured at a large-ish garden as they walked along the porch. The garden was bordered on three sides by thick, multi-coloured hydrangea bushes, and on the fourth by the porch. It was hard for Faye to believe how very beautiful the setting was. She couldn't imagine being able to stay inside long enough to make it through a class.

The mess hall was lined with more maple-wood furniture and about fifty of the most laid-back-looking people Faye had ever seen. Most of them had their shoes kicked off, their feet propped up on the tables as they dined on elaborate breakfast dishes. Eggs Benedict, fruit-topped Belgian waffles, wedges of rich-looking fruit covered with honey, flaky spinach-flecked quiche. Looking around, she caught the eyes of a couple of students. A pretty girl with olive skin, a white dress, and a polka-dotted scarf tied in her glossy golden hair. A green-haired guy ( **SERIOUSLY?**  Faye wondered) with broad shoulders tackling an enormous bowl of Frosties.

Faye's instinct was to turn her head away as soon as she made eye contact - always the safest choice when it came to keeping those little secrets secret. But neither one of these kids glared at her, or gave her the 'freak' look. The biggest surprise about this damn town was not the sunshine or the mess hall. It was that everyone here was smiling...well, except for the house-mother.

When Kali and Faye reached an unoccupied table, a girl with ice-blue hair (dyed, she decided) approached them, an easy smile on her face.

"Hello ladies," she greeted in a surprisingly deep voice, considering her petite stature. "What can I get you?"

"Badam milk, and some toast," Kali replied, glancing at Faye, "What about you?"

"Um, strawberry smoothie," Faye answered. "And toast as well."

"No problem. Back in a flash."

Kali winked at Faye as the girl darted away to get their breakfast.

"Question?"

"She spoke English," Faye said slowly, "And you've been speaking it all morning."

A neatly plucked brow rose. "And your point?"

"Why didn't you speak Japanese?"

"Well," Kali said slowly, folding her arms, "Azumano is Japanese, and they do speak it of course, but since this is a popular tourist destination, most of the locals speak English. Easier to communicate."

"Why the hell did I learn Japanese so?" Faye groaned as their waitress appeared with their food. When she was gone, Kali took a big slurp of her Badam milk and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sexy," Faye couldn't help remarking. Kali grinned.

"I know. My milk brings all the boys to the yard," she quipped. Faye snorted, nearly sending smoothie out of her nose. A gong sounded somewhere, and everyone started to stand up and leave.

"Time for school, newbie!" Kali cheered, plucking Faye by the arm and whisking her out of the room.

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiku!" Kali sang, dancing towards a girl with shoulder-length light red hair. Said girl turned, her brown eyes curious. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.

"Morning Kali," she answered with a smile, her eyes darting towards Faye, who'd finally been released from Kali's iron grip. "Who's your friend?"

"Hm?" Kali turned, finding Faye lying on the ground gasping for oxygen. "Oh. That's my new roomie. She's from Europe. Say hi, newbie.

"Fuck...you," Faye snarled half-heartedly, as she tried to slow her breathing down. Kali made a 'tsk' noise.

"I think she's shy," Kali sighed, turning back to Riku. "Anywho. She's new, I think she's in your grade. Keep an eye out for her."

"Sure," Riku replied, her eyes still resting on Faye who was slowly getting up. "You can count on me."

"Knew it," Kali cheered, throwing her arms around the startled girl. "You're an angel, Riku." Releasing Riku, she turned to Faye and picked up her book bag. "I'll pick you up after school."

"Wait, you're not in the high school?" Faye asked nervously. Kali was really the only person she knew right now (even if she did want to strangle her).

"Nope, I'm in college," she said cheerfully. "Which I am going to be late for if I don't move. I'll see you later, newbie!"

"Is she always this...hyper?" Faye asked absently, watching Kali cartwheel along the road.

"Pretty much," Riku answered, as she watched too. As Kali turned the corner, she blinked and stuck out her hand. "Sorry, never introduced myself. Riku Harada, aged eighteen. And you?"

"Faye Clarke, aged eighteen," she replied, shaking Riku's hand firmly. Riku smiled, dropping her hand.

"Come on," she gestured. "I can bring you to the office and get your schedule sorted out."

"Thanks," Faye said in relief, picking up her backpack and following Riku towards the school.

* * *

The door of the biology lab loomed like the gate to hell, and Faye had trouble keeping a calm face. But she managed to walk through it and into the quiet buzz that was a class before a bell was about to ring.

_"What you need to do is go up front and tell the teacher that you're new," Riku had explained before she'd darted off to math. "They'll take care of the rest."_

Following Riku's instructions, she introduced herself to the teacher, Ms. Ano and explained she was new, feeling the eyes of the students on her back. She didn't glance back. _No need to freak myself out._

"I've got an extra textbook," Ms. Ano said. "And outlines of my lectures. But as for notes-" She turned to the class at large. "Okay, people. Miss Clarke is new, and needs a little help. She needs somebody who's willing to share their notes, maybe copy them-"

Before she could finish her sentence, hands went up. Somehow that brought everything into focus for her. She was standing in front of a classroom with everyone staring at her - that in itself would have been enough to terrify her. She twitched her fingers, and sat swiftly next to a boy with blue hair ( _seriously_? What's  **WITH**  the weird hair colours?) and thick glasses, her cheeks flaming.

"Thanks," she said softly as she perched on the empty stool behind him. The boy inclined his head, and she noticed that his eyes were the same colour as his hair. But he was polite to her the entire class. He promised to have his father's secretary photocopy the thick sheaf of biology notes in his notebook. He lent her a highlighter. And his gaze kept flicking towards her, studying her when she wasn't looking. Eventually, the bell rang.

"I can have the notes ready for you by tomorrow," the boy (who was called Satoshi) was saying. "Is that all right?"

"That's perfect," Faye said in relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He glanced at his watch. "What class have you got now?"

"Uhm..." Faye glanced at her schedule. "Art, in room 193."

"Me too," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'll walk you there."

* * *

_Diary Entry 2._

_I was called to the councillor's office before I was halfway through Art and had to spend the rest of the day in the nurse's room since I screamed bloody murder at the fucker. All the teachers are going to be made aware of my little 'problem', according to the councillor, which pissed me off hugely. It isn't any of their business - they can check my file; I've never hurt a single person or animal -heck, probably not even a plant - EVER. But apparently, this is for my own protection. I can SMELL Dr. I've-got-a-degree-to-fuck-with-your-life Browne's input in this new pile of shit in my life._

_I miss Rowan. I miss her a lot. I'm tired now._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**  My Dark Angel

 **Author:**  Princess Kanako

 **Pairing(s):**  Dark M/OC/Krad, Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

 **Date Submitted:**  15/07/14

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

 **Claimer:**  I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

 **Genre:**  Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

 **Summary:**  This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

 **Warnings:** Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

Faye flopped down on the carpet of her room and lay there. She didn't know how long, but it was long enough for her fidgety roomie.

"Not a good day, huh?" Kali asked sympathetically. Faye groaned into the carpet.

"What was your first clue?" she asked, muffled by the carpet trying to get itself eaten. "I got sent to the councillor. I hate mother-fucking-councillors."

"Glasses or no?"

Faye thought for a moment. "Glasses."

"Soooo," Kali said. "You've met Randy."

"I thought her name was Ko-somthing."

"It is, but he's a bit of a creeper, so-"

"Wait...she's a DUDE?" Faye had to sit up at that one. Kali nodded sagely.

"Yup. The gender of a few of the teachers is an ongoing, school-wide debate. Don't worry, you'll get into it."

Faye thought Kali was making a joke - in which case, kudos to her. But this was all such a huge change from Dublin. At her old school, the red-tie-wearing future super-models had practically oozed through the halls in the genteel hush that money seemed to lay over everything. More often than not, the other girls gave her a don't-smudge-the-walls-with-your-fingerprints glance. She tried to imagine Kali there: lazing in the dorm room, making a loud, crude joke in her rich voice. Faye tried to imagine what Rowan might think of Kali. There'd been no one like her at St. Angela's.

"Okay, fess up," Kali ordered. Plopping down on the floor beside her and motioning for Faye to scoot over, she said, "What'd ya do to get landed in the councillor's office your first day?"

Kali's tone was playful, but Faye felt nervous. It was ridiculous, but she'd half expected to get through her first day of life in Japan without the past creeping up and biting her in the ass. Of course, people here were going to want to know the agonising details. She could feel the blood humming at her temples. It happened whenever she tried to think back to that night.

She'd never stop feeling guilty about what had happened to David, but she also tried really hard not to get weighed down by her feelings, which by now was the only thing she could remember about the accident. That strange, intense feeling that she could never tell anyone about. Scratch that - she'd started to tell David that she was feeling funny, how whenever she'd felt that way, something bad seemed to happen. Of course, by then it was already too late. David was gone, and she was...guilty? No one knew about the feelings she sometimes had, feelings that always said something bad was going to happen. They'd come and gone for so long that she couldn't even remember the first time she'd had them. But she could remember the first time she realized that this feeling didn't come for anyone else, only her.

When she was five, her family had been on holiday in Brighton and her parents had taken her on a boat trip. It was just about sunset when she'd gotten a  _feeling_ , and she'd turned to her father and said, "What do you do when your feelings scare you, Daddy?"

Her feelings weren't anything to be afraid of, her parents assured her, but her repeated insistence had gotten her several appointments with the family doctor, and then appointments with the ear doctor after she made the mistake of describing the way she sometimes stopped hearing when the  _feelings_  came - and then therapy, and the prescription for anti-psychotic medication, and then a trip to the nut house in Donegal. But nothing ever made them go away. By the time she was seventeen, Faye refused to take her meds. That was when they found Dr. Browne, and St. Angela's nearby. They drove down to Dublin and planted her in front of a woman in a lab coat and asked her if she still had her "feelings." Her parents' hands were sweating as they gripped her wrists, terrified that something was wrong with their daughter. No one came out and said that if she didn't tell Dr. Browne what they all wanted her to say, she might be back in Donegal with a free straitjacket. When she lied and acted normal, she was allowed to enrol at St. Angela's, and only had to visit Dr. Browne once a month. She had been allowed to stop taking the meds as soon as she started pretending she didn't feel things any more.

Faye sat up properly and gripped her elbows with her hands tightly. If she was going to make it through the rest of her time here, she had to move past her memories and leave them in the back of her head. She couldn't handle the memory of that night by herself, so there was no fucking way she would air all the gruesome details to some stranger. Instead of answering, she simply stared at Kali, who was chewing some poki. Everything was quiet, until Kali sneezed, the motion jerking her head forward. Faye couldn't stop staring.

"Oh my God," she whispered before she could stop herself. Kali whipped her head around to look at her, her dark hair swishing and settling around her.

"Eh? What's up?"

"Kali. Your back. It's-"

"Scarred?" she guessed. "Gruesome, isn't it?" The skin on her back, from the middle of her left shoulder blade down until the rest was hidden beneath her halter top was marred and shiny. Kali grabbed Faye's hand and pressed it gently to the skin. It was slightly cool, and smooth to the touch.

"I'm not afraid of it," Kali said. "Are you?"

"No," Faye said automatically, though she wished Kali would take her hand away so she could take hers away, too.

"Are you afraid of who you really are, Faye?"

"No," she said again quickly. It must be so obvious that she was lying. She closed her eyes. All she wanted was a fresh start, a place where people didn't look at her the way Kali was looking at her right now. She tugged her hand away.

"So how'd it happen?" she asked, looking down.

"Remember how I didn't press you when you clammed up about what you did to get here?" Kali asked, raising her eyebrows. Faye nodded, as her room-mate hufffed. "It happened a long time ago. I'll tell you when you tell me  _your_  dirty little secret, 'kay?"

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Riku asked as they sat outside for lunch. "I looked for you when the bell rang, but couldn't find you."

"I had an appointment," Faye mumbled, choosing to chomp on a rice-ball rather then elaborating. "Sorry."

"No problem," Riku said easily, flicking her hair behind her ear in annoyance. "I hate my stupid hair!"

"What?" Faye choked. "Your hair is gorgeous."

It was true: Riku had long, thick locks that she was surprisingly envious of, even more so when she found out that it was  _natural_ , not dyed. Her smooth ruby hair sparkled in the sunlight. Faye thought wryly of her own hair, the typical auburn that was so common back home.

"No, it's not," Riku frowned, setting her lunch aside. "It's too long. Cut it for me?"

"Oh, um, okay," Faye said uneasily, "Where are we going to get—"

" **RISA!** " Riku shouted suddenly, making Faye cover her ears, "Come 'ere a sec!"

A girl detached herself from a group across the courtyard and made her way over to them. She was clothed in a rose-pink dress and a matching hair ribbon, her long brown hair whispering past her elbows as she came closer.

"Who is that?" Faye asked quietly.

"My sister," Riku answered shortly.

"It's not ladylike to yell, Riku," Risa said primly, in a very fluttery, sissy,  _frilly_  kind of voice. Faye snickered quietly.

"Whatever," Riku waved a hand, "I need your penknife."

Risa sighed and dug around in a little shoulder-bag that matched her dress, bringing out a bright-pink Army knife and handing it to her sister.

"What do you need it for?" she asked, as Riku opened it and tested the sharpness of the blade against her fingertip gingerly.

"I'm getting a haircut."

" **WHAT!** " Risa exploded. " **NO WAY!**  You only  _just_  finished growing your hair to the right length! You'll never find a boy if you keep looking like one!"

"Newsflash Risa; I've had a boyfriend for the last  _three_  years," Riku snapped, passing the knife to Faye, "And he doesn't care how I look."

"But-" Risa started whining.

"Shut. Up. My hair, my choice." She turned to Faye as Risa started blubbering. "Now cut."

"Yes ma'am," Faye grinned, tugging Riku's hair, "Any particular style?"

"Yeah - hang on," Riku fumbled in her pocket for her mobile, then held it back to Faye. "Like that."

Faye studied the picture carefully, before putting the phone on her lap.

"No problem."

"And don't tell me you've never cut hair before," Riku said laughingly, "Not another word until you tell me how fantastic I look."

Faye was sure there had to be a more practical method of cutting hair, but as a lifelong haircut avoider, the chopped-off pony was about all she knew. She gathered Riku's hair in her hands, wrapped a hair tie from her wrist around it, held the pen knife firmly, and began to hack.

The ponytail fell to her feet. Risa gasped and covered her face. Riku picked it up and held it to the sun, examining it. She let a wide smile spread across her lips. She ran her fingers through the ponytail once, then dropped it into her bag.

"Nice," she said. "Touch it up in the back, would you?"

"Sure," Faye answered, rolling her eyes as Risa huffed and stomped back to her friends. While she attempted to even out the first haircut she'd ever given, Riku continued eating her lunch.

"So, Riku," Faye said slowly, "Who's the boyfriend?"

Riku paused, and Faye could distinctly see her blushing.

"He's just some guy," she mumbled.

"Uh-huh, and I'm actually Scandinavian," Faye snorted, snipping another lock. "Come on, spill it." When Riku said nothing, she nudged her. "Start with the basics. Y'know, where you first met, that kind of thing."

"Uhm, we were both in the same middle school," Riku said quietly, her cheeks still scarlet. "And he's in this school too."

"Awh, that's adorable," Faye teased, as Riku turned and scowled, making her accidentally hack off a chunk of hair she'd meant to trim. Whoops. Hopefully Riku wouldn't notice. "What are his hobbies?"

"Art," Riku answered immediately. "He's an amazing artist."

"And what's he like?" Faye asked curiously, lowering the pen knife.

"He's...he's just him," Riku said softly, sounding exactly like a girl head over heels.

"And you're nuts about him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Your haircut's done," Faye said after a few moments, running her hands through Riku's hair to fluff it up a little. It looked so much better shorter, if she said so herself.

"Thanks," Riku said. She turned to face Faye, a grin on her face. She wondered whether she'd be sitting here with that sassy smile in her chocolate brown eyes if she knew the entire truth about Faye. The longer she could keep her past quiet, the better off she'd be.

"No problem," she replied after a few moments, pinning a smile on her face as she handed over the penknife. "Any time."

"You want to come over tonight and hang out?" Riku asked suddenly. Faye blinked.

"I don't know...Kali might get really weird ideas." Riku waved a hand.

"Trust me, she already has them." She surprised Faye by taking her hand. "Please?"

"All right," Faye agreed.

"Cool!" Riku laughed, putting away her lunch. Faye copied her, standing up as Riku started jogging away and she trailed after her.

"Dammit Riku, slow down!" she called. Riku laughed.

"Never!" As they came around the corner of the reception, Riku skidded to a halt.

"Just relax," she said quietly. "No-one's going to eat you."

"You never know," Faye quipped. A ton of other students seemed to be clustered around the lockers. There'd been a uniform at St. Angela's, so Faye wasn't used to the variety displayed by the student body.

A group of tattooed girls standing in a crossed-armed circle wore studded bracelets, hoop earrings, and black bandanas in their hair. A guy and a girl with thick-rimmed glasses were holding hands. Every few seconds, one of them would pull the other in for a kiss on the temple, on the forehead, on the cheek. It was so obvious how much in love they were. Every time they pressed a soft kiss to their partner, Faye felt a lonely pinch inside her chest. Behind the lovers, a cluster of boys stood pressed against the wall. Each of them wore a blazer. And they all had on white pressed shirts underneath, the collars stiffly starched. Their black pants hit the vamps of their polished dress shoes perfectly. Of all the students on the quad, these boys seemed to be the closest thing to boys from home. Boys like David. Riku noticed Faye's eyes running over the rest of the kids.

"We're all really different," she said, shrugging as she stopped in front of her locker. "But we stick together."

Faye clicked open her locker, but just before she reached inside, she noticed something. A very attractive something, that was lurking in the reception. It was far from cold, but he had on a black leather motorcycle jacket, with a trilby hat tugged low over his eyes. Nothing too weird by any standards, but he was all that she could look at.

She took in his long dark coloured bangs and golden skin. His high cheekbones, the lean physique, the soft shape of his lips. She'd always had a weakness for the sublimely gorgeous. Like this guy. He leaned up against the desk with his arms crossed lightly over his chest. And for a split second, she saw a flashing image of herself folded into those arms, her back against his chest as they laughed together over something silly. She shook her head, but the vision stayed so clear that she almost took off toward him.

No. That was insane. She didn't even know him. He was talking to a shorter kid with spiky red hair and a warm smile. Both of them were talking and they both laughed over something that was said, in a way that made Faye jealous. She tried to think back and remember how long it had been since she'd laughed, really laughed.

"Who's that?" Faye whispered to Riku.

"Who?"

"That guy in reception. The one talking to the guy with red hair."

Riku poked her head around the door of her locker and had a squint.

"Hn. Well, the red-head is Daisuke Niwa. He's a student here, and my boyfriend-"

"Really?" Faye gawked, then nudged Riku. "He's  _adorable_."

"Shut  _up_ ," Riku hissed, blushing. "I think the guy he's talking to is his...tenant."

"You  _think_?"

"I barely talk to the guy," Riku mumbled, going back to her locker. "I can tell he's attracted  _somebody's_  attention."

"Maybe," Faye demurred, embarrassed when she realized how she must have looked.

"Yeah, well, if you like that sort of thing."

"What's not to like?"

"Oh, you know." Riku emerged from her locker, an armful of books with her. "He looks nice, but he's a bit of an asshole."

"I'm no stranger to assholes," Faye said quietly. After what had happened to David - whatever had happened - she was the last person who should be making character judgements. She glanced again at that boy. He pushed his hat up slightly, revealing dark eyes, then turned to look at her. His gaze caught hers, and she watched as his eyes widened and then quickly narrowed in what looked like surprise.

But it was more than that. When his eyes held hers, her breath caught in her throat. She recognized him from  _somewhere_. But she would have remembered meeting someone like him. A warm tingle shot through her. She felt her lips pull up in a smile at him, as he raised his hand in the air.

The bell rang as if on cue, and everyone started the slow shuffle towards their lockers or classrooms. Riku was tugging on her hand and Faye had to grab her books for her next few classes. Her momentary goo-goo eyes over the boy had vanished, tucked away under a dark sheet to be investigated later. Just before she started up the stairs, she dared to glance back. His face was blank, but there was no mistaking it

He was watching her go.

* * *

_Diary Entry 3._

_At least they didn't treat me like I was about to slit my wrists or anything like that when I introduced myself to my new teachers. One of them did keep on trying to get me to show them, though, but I just ignored her. I missed Riku. I don't know why. She's someone to hide behind. She doesn't judge._

_I hope._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**  My Dark Angel

 **Author:**  Princess Kanako

 **Pairing(s):**  Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

 **Date Submitted:**  15/07/14

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

 **Claimer:**  I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

 **Genre:**  Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

 **Summary:**  This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

 **Warnings:** Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Rowan scolded Faye on Sunday evening.

It was just before sundown and Faye was secluded in the boarding house waiting room, a beautifully traditional room with a blooming cherry blossom tree painted across the shoji screens. It was hardly private; any goof could listen to her entire conversation through the thin paper doors, but at least no one else was in there with her. Her hand was aching due to the  _six_ essays she had from her deranged teachers, her curiosity still piqued from the strange boy she'd seen on Tuesday. But for now, she was trying hard to push all that out of her mind, to soak up every blissfully random word her best friend could spit out in the allotted time. It felt so good to hear Rowan's familiar voice, Faye almost didn't care that she was being chewed out.

"We promised we wouldn't go a day without speaking," Rowan continued in agitation. "I thought someone had kidnapped you! Or that maybe you'd never arrived and that your plane had been beamed up into a flying saucer. For all I knew, you could have been probed in the-"

"Take a breath there mum," Faye giggled, settling into the familiar role of Rowan's insane imagination keeper. "Relax. It's been a busy week." For a split second, she felt guilty that she hadn't used her phone call to talk to her real mum. But she knew Rowan would kill her if she ever discovered she hadn't seized her very first opportunity to get in touch. And in a weird way, it was always soothing to hear Rowan's voice. It was one of the many reasons the two were such a good fit: her best friend's over-the-top paranoia actually had a calming effect on Faye. She could just picture Rowan in her dorm room at St. Angela's, lounging on her bright purple fluffy rug, with a mud mask smeared over her face and pedicure foam separating her still-wet red toenails.

"Don't sass your mother!" Rowan huffed. "Start talking. Where are you staying? Any room-mates? What's school in Japan like? What about your classes? What are the other kids like? How's the food?"

Through the phone, Faye could hear Hercules playing in the background on Rowan's laptop. Their favourite scene had always been the one where Hercules first caught sight of Meg, at the waterfall in the hand of that perverted river-god. Faye closed her eyes and tried to picture the shot in her mind. Mimicking Meg's sassy tone, she quoted the line she knew Rowan would recognize:

"I am a damsel. I am in distress. I can handle this."

"What? Oh now you've  _got_  to spill," Rowan teased. "I'm sensing something wonderful here."

Unfortunately, there was nothing about her life in Azumano that Faye would consider describing as wonderful. Thinking about that boy for around the ninetieth time that day, she realized that the only parallel between her life and Hercules was that she and Meg had an eye on a guy they didn't even know. Faye rested her head against the peach material of the cushions beneath her head. Under normal circumstances, this would be when she would tell everything about said boy to Rowan.

Except, for some reason, she didn't.

Whatever she might want to say about him wouldn't be based on anything that had actually happened between them. And Rowan was big on guys making an effort to show they were worthy of you. She'd want to hear things like how many times he'd held open a door for her, or whether he'd noticed how good her Japanese was. Rowan didn't think there was anything wrong with guys writing sappy love poems that Faye could never take seriously. She would come up severely short on things to say about him - heck, she didn't even know his name. In fact, Rowan'd be much more interested in hearing about someone like Satoshi.

"Well, there is this guy here," she murmured into the phone.

"I knew it!" Rowan squealed. "Name."

 _See, that's the thing - I don't actually know_. "Uhm-"

"Wait, hold that though. Start from the beginning."

"Nothing's really happened -"

"He thinks you're gorgeous, blah blah blah. I told you guys like the foreign girls. Get to the good stuff."

"Well, actually-" Faye broke off. The sound of footsteps coming down the corridor silenced her. She lifted her head and trained her eyes on the wall opposite her.

Kali was walking down the corridor - she'd recognise that silhouette anywhere. She swallowed the horrifically lame words on the tip of her tongue:  _He looked at me once and my heart decided to go all erratic on me_. She still had tingles just thinking about it.

Kali's demeanour was casual as she pushed open the door, as if by some stroke of luck she hadn't heard what she'd been saying. She was twirling a golden pocket watch that swung from a long chain looped around her index finger. Faye followed its bright arc for a moment, almost mesmerized, until Kali clapped the face of the watch to a stop in her hand. She looked down at it, then up at her.

"Sorry." Her lips pursed. "I signed up for the seven o'clock phone call, newbie." She shrugged. "Best say your goodbyes now."

Faye's heart sank when she glanced at her own watch. She and Rowan had barely said thirty words to each other - how could her thirty minutes already be up?

"Faye? Hello?" Rowan sounded impatient on the other end of the phone. "You're being weird. Is there something you're not telling me? Have you replaced me already? What about the boy?"

"Shut up," Faye hissed into the phone. "Kali, wait," she called, holding the phone away from her mouth. She was already sliding the door closed. "Just a second, I was -" she swallowed, "I was just getting off."

Kali slipped the pocket watch into the front of her red hoodie and doubled back toward Faye. She raised her eyebrows and laughed when she heard Rowan's voice growing louder from the earpiece.

"Don't you dare hang up on me," Rowan protested. "You've told me nothing. Nothing!"

"I don't want to piss anyone off," Kali joked, gesturing at the telephone. "Take my slot, you can pay me back."

"No, it's fine," Faye said quickly. As badly as she wanted to keep talking to Rowan, she imagined Kali probably felt the same way about whomever she'd come here to call. And Kali had been nothing but nice to her. She didn't want to make her give up her turn at the telephone, especially now, when she'd be way too nervous to gossip with Rowan.

"Rowan," she said, cutting through her friend's angry babbling. "I have to go. I'll call again - much love." She sank the phone back in its cradle, her next call seeming to stretch out for ever.

"Your friend?" Kali asked, sitting down next to her. Her dark eyebrows were still arched. "I've got three younger sisters, I can practically smell the friend vibe through the phone. She wanted to know all about the Japanese bad boys, right?"

"No!" Faye shook her head to deny vehemently that guys were on her mind at all ... until she realized Kali was only kidding. She huffed. "I mean, I told her there's not a single good one here."

"Good. Cause if you did find a boy, you'd tell me wouldn't you? Room-mate code of honour and all that."

"Course." Faye fidgeted. "I'm gonna have a bath."

"Fine with me," Kali said, stretching. "Just don't drown yourself or anything babe."

"Oh bite me," the red-head huffed, turning to stand. Kali grinned wickedly, darting forward and nipping Faye sharply in the arm.

" **KALI!** " she yelped, practically jumping to the other side of the room, " **WHAT THE HECK!** "

Kali shrugged, unperturbed. "You said bite me."

"Oh, you're  _impossible_ ," Faye growled, throwing her hands up and stomping from the room.

* * *

Police officers swarmed outside the museum to try and catch the infamous phantom thief. The museum was dark and quiet and seemed peaceful enough.

"I don't like it," the police officer in-charge muttered, "Send everyone inside. Now."

From his perch, Dark had a perfect view of his target: a small sculpture of a lady holding two roses on a stand inside a glass case. He smirked and threw a feather at the case. The feather passed through the glass as if it was made of water and landed on top of the sculpture, making it glow for a few seconds before it disappeared and the feather darted back to Dark, glowing once more as the statue appeared in Dark's hands.

"That was too easy..." he grinned as he jumped out of the window and took off into the night. However, half-way through the journey home, Wiz seemed to grow more exhausted with every wing-flap, so he started looking for a place to land. A brightly lit room caught his eye, and with a sigh of relief as he saw that the window was open, he landed inside.

* * *

Faye shut the bathroom door behind her, towelling her long hair dry as she crossed the room and opened the window. The breeze was cool and felt refreshing on her heated skin. Tiredly, she put her hair in a towel turban and dressed into her usual tank-top-and-shorts nightwear, before releasing her hair from its confinement and throwing the towel over her shoulders, slowly untangling the curls with her hair brush. The action was calming, and Faye felt herself beginning to relax as the tension seeped away.

A small sound behind her grabbed her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped around. A boy was standing by the window. He stood out starkly against the pale colours of the room; dressed in black, with rich purple hair, he cut a tall, striking figure. And the  _wings_  - huge, black as night wings that sprouted from his back as if they'd always belonged there. He was absolutely, heart-stoppingly beautiful. And absolutely, heart-stoppingly familiar.

She didn't dare move; she didn't dare  _breathe._ To break the spell, to move from this moment would wreak havoc on her system. She just wanted to stay there forever, to rejoice in his beauty, to bask in his presence, and to gaze into his amethyst eyes until she was dizzy.

* * *

Dark froze as he landed in the room. A  _girl_  was a few feet away from him, shrugging on a tank top, the pale skin of her back deliciously bare to his gaze. He hadn't seen her before. Dark prided himself on knowing what every girl in town looked like - which, truth be told, wasn't hard; most, if not all of them, were fans. She was petite, her curves slight, while her skin was cream and roses, with small freckles, like tiny grains of brown sugar, scattered across her shoulders. She pulled the towel from her hair, throwing it carelessly over her shoulder and picking up a brush to run through her hair. He swallowed. If Dark ever claimed to have any type of fetish, it would have to be this girl's hair. Long and damp, it waved and curled as though it were untameable, and the colour was exquisitely unique to his gaze. Whatever products she had used on her skin while she bathed were now taunting him, a fruity scent tickling and enticing his senses.

He must've made some kind of noise, since she whipped around to look at him, her eyes wide and frightened. As if drugged, Dark let his eyes linger on her features. Another smattering of freckles were along her cheekbones and her nose. Her mouth was full, sulky and sensual, while her eyes were green, the colour of emeralds, hidden lakes and secret pools.

He stood up properly, and it seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she'd been in.

" **HOLY GOD!** " she yelped, standing up and holding her hairbrush against her chest. " **WHO THE FUCK** -"

He had to shut her up. He darted towards her, intent on silencing her. He'd forgotten, however, about the wet towel she'd dropped earlier. He stumbled, and she moved towards one of the two bunk beds in the room.

"Listen, calm down!" he soothed, and he saw her shoulders shake for a moment. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"As if!" she snapped, leaning from one pale foot to the other as he approached. "Why are you in my bedroom, you  **creep**?"

"It's kind of a long story - come here-" he reached out and grasped her wrist. Or tried to. She slipped away from him and darted to the other side of the room.

"Back  **OFF!** " she snarled. He approached again, his temper starting to fray as she eluded him again and again.

"Just come here and shut up!"

"Leave me alone, you purple pedo!"

"I'm  **NOT**  a  **PEDO**!"

"Says the guy lurking in my bedroom!"

"Just come here and calm down!"

" **FUCK**   **OFF!** "

" **YOU FUCK OFF!** "

" **PEDOS FIRST!** "

" **I'M NOT A GODDAMN PEDO!** "

She eluded him again, but stumbled on the towel as he had and took a staggering step back. The backs of her knees hit something hard as she fell back into nothingness. There was nothing behind her, nothing to catch hold of, and she was falling, falling, falling, and eventually go  _splat_  down in the garden-

But then, there were arms around her, holding her carefully, tenderly. Her head fell back, exposing the creamy whiteness of her throat to the world as slender fingers brush the palm of her left hand. Desperate to anchor herself to  _something_ , she entwined those fingers with her own as a second hand slid around her waist. She looked up, puffs of air pushing softly past her lips as she realised that she was in the mysterious boy's arms, and his jet-black wings were spread wide as they floated in mid-air. Their feet touched the cool grass of the garden and his wings folded behind him gracefully. He stared at her, with some astonishment in his eyes as she stared back.

"Still think I'm a pedo?" he asked sarcastically. She blushed and ducked her head, pulling away from him.

"That remains to be seen," she mumbled, looking up. "Thank you, for catching me."

The corner of his lips quirked up.

"You're-"

"Faye?" a new voice cut through their conversation. "Faye, are you out there?"

"Shit, that's Kali," she murmured, looking anxious. "You'd better go."

"I'll see ya around sometime," he grinned, winking at her as he spread his glorious wings and took off into the starry skies, leaving a girl standing in the garden gazing after him - and another watching with calculating eyes from the window.

* * *

_Diary Entry 4._

_I met a boy today._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**  My Dark Angel

 **Author:**  Princess Kanako

 **Pairing(s):**  Dark M/OC/Krad, Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

 **Date Submitted:**  15/07/14

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

 **Claimer:**  I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

 **Genre:**  Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

 **Summary:**  This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

 **Warnings:** Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

Dark landed lightly on Daisuke's balcony. His wings glowed before turning into a sweet, white little rabbit. It 'kyuu-ed' before hopping through the open door and jumping into the lap of Dark's last tamer and current roommate. Daisuke Niwa chuckled and looked up as Dark closed the glass door and shrugged his coat off.

"Where were you?" he asked curiously, putting down his pencil and scratching Wiz's ears.

"You know where I was," Dark said irritably as he flung himself on the couch, "Stealing another artwork." He gestured to the wrapped up bundle on the floor.

"I meant where you went  **after**  that."

Dark froze for a second before laughing. "I stretched my wings, didn't I? There's no need-"

"Stop lying." Daisuke had swivelled his chair around so that he was facing the thief, "You're a terrible liar, you know."

Dark sighed.

"Dammit."

"Was there a girl?" The purple head twitched. Daisuke took that as confirmation and sighed, rolling his eyes. "You've got to stop doing this Dark," he groaned, "You're breaking a whole bunch of hearts, and it's looking more and more like a cry for attention."

"I don't need attention!" The thief snapped as he put his hands behind his head. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Dating Riku has made you a prude, Daisuke. You need to lighten up - it's just a bit of fun."

"I happen," Daisuke said quietly, "to love her."

"Love?" Dark shrugged, "Over-rated. Waste of time."

"Just you wait Dark," Daisuke murmured as he turned back to his work, "It's easy to say that now, but when you're in love-"

"Oh put a sock in it!"

Daisuke shrugged and continued sketching, his pencil flying over the page. Dark wasn't sleeping as he claimed. He was trying, certainly, but he just couldn't get that girl out of his head. He remembered the feel of her skin against his; how he had inwardly marvelled at her slightness. He remembered her hair; long, curling, and brushing softly against his hands. And her mouth...He bit back a groan as she slipped seductively through his mind. He wanted to kiss her, he decided, turning over. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to do more than kiss her, but that was beside the point. In all honesty, it probably wouldn't be easy, Dark mused, remembering the way she had lashed out.

But, he smiled ferally, he had always liked a challenge.

Daiskue couldn't concentrate. He found his mind wandering back to the events of last year...

* * *

**Three years after the Black Wings - One year ago.**

Kosuke sat tiredly at the desk in the Niwa library. He was going to go cross-eyed if he read another book, he thought ruefully. He flipped over the page and wearily scanned it, looking for a way to seal artworks properly. Daisuke was getting exhausted of chasing down artworks that kept breaking their seals over and over again.

_Black Wings._

Kosuke paused, blinking to be sure he read that right. Yup, it was still there. His eyes scanned the page, becoming more worried with each sentence.

"Towa!" he shouted, face-palming himself when she came scuttling into view and went splat into a bookcase.

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked, rubbing her nose.

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Umm..." Towa's brow furrowed as she thought, "He went to the museum with Riku. They went to see the Black Wings again."

Kosuke's eyes widened, before shutting in resignation and he stood silently, pushing his chair into the table. "Towa, I need you to get a first-aid kit and bandages," he said quietly, "And we'll have to hurry."

* * *

"Daisuke?" Riku asked, touching his shoulder gently. The spiky-haired teen shook his head and offered a small smile, taking her hand within his own.

"Just remembering," he said quietly, looking up at the Black Wings, "I can't believe it's been three years already."

"Yeah," Riku murmured. They both stared at the Black Wings. It floated there, barely visible behind it's shroud and thick chains.

"Wonder how you're doing, Dark?" Daisuke muttered.

"We miss you, pervert," Riku said, not nastily, but fondly.

They stood for a moment in silence, before bowing their heads and turning to leave. Daisuke had only taken a few steps away when he felt the chain around his neck slack and the rutile - the same one that his dad had given him so long ago -slipped from around it and fall to the ground. The second it touched the ground, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Daisuke was confused for a brief moment before he was overcome by pain. He crumpled to the ground, as an un-earthly scream came from his mouth.

* * *

_A pair of amethyest eyes snapped opened as a blood-chilling scream echoed in the void that was the Black Wings._

_"What in the-?"_

* * *

"Daisuke! Daisuke, talk to me!" Riku said frantically as Daisuke wrapped both his arms around his stomach.

"I-" Daisuke choked, before coughing up blood.

"Daisuke!"

Riku whipped out her cell and started dialling emergency services, but stopped when an eerie moan filled the room. She looked up. The Black Wings was uncovered! Its chains were loose!

"Oh my god," she breathed.

A cold, mind-numbing panic was spreading through Riku's veins, until she saw the Black Wings shining with a dark, oily-looking light. The light travelled from the tips of its wings all the way to the top of the living artwork before it shattered, sending hundreds of thousands of feathers into the room.

Riku threw herself over Daisuke, shielding her face in the crook of her arm as feathers rushed past her, sharp and deadly. When everything was silent, she dared to look up. She saw two mounds of feathers, one black and one white, in separate corners of the room. The white mass shifted and a bright blur darted out of them and disappeared somewhere near the ceiling. The black feathers shifted, and a familiar purple head showed.

"What the hell-?" Riku gasped. The door burst open and Kosuke, followed by a nervous Towa, ran into the room. Towa darted over to Daisuke and began mopping him up, while Kosuke threw a bag of clothes at the purple boy's head.

"Hey Dark," he said quietly, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

_Diary Entry 5._

_Kali was very curious as to why our room was a mess. She should be a cop - that's all I'm saying._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**Title:**  My Dark Angel

**Author:**  Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):**  Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:**  18/07/14

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:**  I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:**  Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:**  This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings:** Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

The next week was uneventful - so much so that Faye wondered if she had dreamed up her strange encounter with the winged boy. She got used to the routine of her classes. By Friday, she was able to recognize, if not name, most of the kids in her class. In Art, the teacher left the students to their own devices after assigning them a project, she informed them boredly, that would last the entire semester and was worth half of their grade. They could choose to go solo, or form groups of three to complete the project. Faye's stomach twisted anxiously, though her face remained impassive. Looked like she was going solo for this one.

Her second weekend in Azumano passed without incident. Kali worked most of the weekend, arriving home at midnight and gone before six the next morning. Faye cleaned her room, finished her homework, and emailed her parents, saying that she was fine and was settling in. The weather stayed warm over the weekend, so she was able to relax outside in the garden for the most part.

People greeted her on the way to school Monday morning. She didn't know all their names, but she waved back and smiled at everyone. All in all, Faye was feeling a lot more comfortable than she had thought she would feel by this point.

* * *

After school, Riku invited Faye to the opening of a new student café down town. She agreed, and they arranged to meet at four thirty, which gave them plenty of time to go home and change. Faye's clothes were covered in paint; some boy in her class had knocked over the bottle of yellow paint she'd been prepping and covered her clothes with the stuff. Arriving in her room, she threw her bag on the floor and all but exploded into the shower, tossing her clothes into the sink as she scrubbed at her skin.

An hour later, she was at the café, dressed in paint-free clothes and queuing to buy food with Risa, who'd tagged along. Faye glanced around her out of habit as she waited. And then she froze. There was a  _very_  familiar person sitting in a table near Riku.

"Hello? Miss? What do you want?"

Faye looked back; her cheeks were hot. She had no reason to feel self-conscious She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Is something wrong?" the server asked.

"Sorry," Faye answered. "Just a Coke, please."

"Aren't you hungry?" Risa asked as she paid for her salad.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," Faye replied. She waited for Risa, and then followed her back to the table, her eyes on her hands. She sipped her drink slowly, her stomach churning. Twice Riku asked how she was feeling. Each time, Faye told her it was nothing, but she was wondering if she should play it up and leave. She kept her head down and glanced up under her lashes.

He wasn't looking her way. She lifted her head a little. He was reading. She blinked. Yes, he was reading, and sipping at a cup of something or other. He was just enjoying the day, just like everyone else - only he looked more like a movie star than the rest of the café's occupants.

"Faye, what are you staring at?" Risa intruded, her eyes following her stare. At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet hers. Faye dropped her head, letting her hair conceal her face.

"Oh I see," Risa giggled in her ear. "You've spotted the town heartthrob."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Faye couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by the question. "Should he be?"

"No," Faye answered quickly. She still felt queasy. She glanced over at Risa who was staring openly at the boy with the most obvious goo-goo eyes she'd ever seen. Her stomach churned.

"Stop looking at him, Risa," Riku commanded, taking a calm sip of her smoothie. Risa huffed, but she looked away. Faye raised her head enough to make sure that Risa obeyed, contemplating violence if she resisted. The conversation steered to safer topics. For the rest of the conversation, Faye kept her eyes on her own table. After a while, Risa detached herself to join one of her equally frilly friends, and Riku went to order another smoothie. The room buzzed with quiet conversations and the occasional laugh. Faye sat quietly in her chair, idly playing with the bottle cap of her drink. She heard very clearly when the chair opposite her moved, and she glanced up curiously before she felt her face stiffen.

"Hey," the boy opposite her said, looking like a model in his jeans and shirt - how someone could look so good was beyond her. His hair was tousled, messy even - and he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for shampoo. His perfect face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his heart-stopping lips. "The name's Dark," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself...when we met before. You must be Miss Faye Clarke."

Her head was spinning. He was calm, polite; charming even - nothing like the boy she'd met before. Maybe he was bi-polar.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned, then groaned as he laughed, a rich, deep sound that was intoxicating.

"I keep an ear to the ground," was all he offered. They sank into silence; Faye shifting uneasily in her chair, and Dark merely watching her with slanted eyes. She glanced up, and caught him staring at her, a look of frustration in his eyes.

"Did you dye your hair?" she asked unthinkingly. He blinked at her question.

"No. The colour's natural."

"Oh," she mumbled. "There's got to be something funky in the water here."

"Probably," he agreed. "How're you finding Azumano? Is it all you thought it would be?"

"Not really," Faye answered honestly. "I'm finding a few quirks here and there."

"You don't like surprises." It wasn't a question.

"Not so much, no."

"Home's probably looking good, so," he mused.

"Anything's better then home," she muttered darkly. He looked fascinated by what she said, for a reason Faye couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that she tried not to look at him - lest she start drooling.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one aside from Kali had actually asked her.

"Complicated," she managed.

"I can keep up," he teased. Faye considered her chances of just making a run for it, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze.

"There were problems at home," she said eventually, beginning to play with the bottle cap again.

"That doesn't sound too difficult," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "What happened?"

"Life threw a curveball." Her voice sounded  _so_ pathetic.

"And it wasn't a nice one," Dark surmised, his voice gentle.

"No."

"Why couldn't you work through it with your parents?"

"They didn't really want to know."

"And they sent you here so that didn't have to know."

Faye's eyes narrowed. "No, they did not send me here. I sent myself."

"I don't get it," he shrugged, glancing at her for an explanation. Faye sighed, shifting in her chair.

"I was given a choice. Come to Japan and finish school here, or go to a place I never wanted to see again. It wasn't very hard. Mum and Dad didn't even argue."

"But you're not happy," Dark pointed out.

"And?" she questioned.

"That doesn't seem fair." His eyes were intense. Faye laughed shortly.

"Didn't you know? Life isn't fair," she said sourly.

"Think I've heard that before," he agreed dryly, as his gaze became thoughtful. "You put on a good show. But I'd bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

Faye glared at him, but sadly, she couldn't disagree with him.

"Am I right?"

She huffed.

"As usual," he answered smugly, folding his arms.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, her fingers squeezing the bottle cap tightly.

"Good question," he answered quietly.

* * *

_Diary Entry 6._

_In Art, we were paired up and had to draw our partner. He made me look beautiful._

_I made him look like a_   _duck._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke_

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
